Counseling
by Emily Malfoy
Summary: Kaida Clark doesn't want to visit the school counselor. She is a witty witch who lives for herself and her studies, and needs no one to get advice from. But when things suddenly go off path with the arrival of a blonde troublemaker, Kaida may need help.


**Counseling**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

She drummed her fingers noiselessly on the desk, waiting for her meeting to start. She hated when people were late, hated when she had to wait. When the clock on the wall clicked to 3:01 she stood up to leave. Suddenly the door burst open.

It quickly seemed as though the room had survived a hurricane. Muddy puddles were made on the floor by a covered face. Papers were quickly thrown off the desk and flying through the air, as though enchanted.

She quickly looked up to realize they truly were enchanted. The short little wizard who had entered dropped his bag by the side of his desk, and began desperately grasping for the flying wisps of paper.

Kaida did nothing. She simply sat in her chair in front of the desk watching the fat man grab at the papers that now began to fold themselves into vulgar shapes.

She soon found this dull and packed up her bags.

"Professor Chord, I'll return when you're slightly more settled." She said with a hint of ridicule in her tone.

"No," he said quickly, finally catching a piece of paper. By now she had reached the doorknob. Professor Chord swiftly cast a simple spell, and the papers fell lightly to the ground.

"No, Ms. Clark, that won't be necessary." He smiled politely, and gently beckoned her to return to her seat. She sighed heavily and fell into the plush chair with a groan.

"For the record," Kaida spoke lightly, picked at her fingernails, "I don't need counseling. And I certainly don't need to see the school psychiatrist."

"I disagree." Professor Chord smiled, still speaking in a sick and polite tone. "Everyone in this school needs to see me at some point. Whether they like it or not."

"Well, Professor, in that case: enlighten me." She flopped back into the chair and waved her hand for him to continue.

"Alright then, Ms. Clark," he began searching for a sheet of paper. "We will begin with," he stopped mid-sentence, still looking for his paper. "We'll start with," he still came up with nothing.

"Well, we can start with this." He handed Kaida a blank piece of paper.

"I feel the emotions dripping from the page." She stated sarcastically. "Please tell me we're going to sing Kum Ba Yah."

"Oh, your sardonics are shocking, Ms. Clark, but they won't get you anywhere here." He plopped down like a fat whale in his seat again. It creaked beneath his massive weight. "Write down three words to describe yourself."

"Are you serious, Professor? Three words to describe myself? What am I, a first year?" Kaida shook her head in disgust and crossed her legs.

"Write something, Kaida, or you shall return." He spoke coolly, suddenly losing his fun-loving, counselor tone.

"What, are we one a first name basis now? That is awfully fast, John. Most of the time men have to get to second base with me before they can call me by my first name, and unless we got horribly drunk last night, we've never even been to first base." Most of the time this statement would have worked on any other teacher. Perhaps a detention was in order, or he would become extremely clumsy and dismiss Kaida quickly. But no, somehow, Professor Chord was smarter than this. He didn't even flinch.

"Write." He pointed to the paper. "Now."

Kaida snickered slightly as an idea came to her. She quickly scribbled three lone words. _Sticky, turned_ and _on_. She briskly passed the paper to Professor Chord.

"Me." She stated plainly. "Right now." She smiled curtly as the Professor adjusted his tie. Maybe this would get him.

"Out!" He would scream in fury. "And never return!"

But, sadly, Professor Chord did none of the above. In fact, he chuckled slightly.

"What's so funny?!" Kaida snapped angrily. He appeared to be making fun of her. She certainly didn't like when people made fun of her.

"Nothing, Ms. Clark." He folded his hand across his desk as his chair creaked loudly again. "You're just, not what I expected."

"I tend to get that a lot." Kaida sighed, and ran her fingers through her brunette curls. "May I leave?" She asked in a clipped tone.

"If you promise to return." He smiled brightly, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back.

"You've got to be joking! You're a counselor, you help people who have felt the wrath of the Dark Lord, not immense teenage sexual tension!" Kaida shouted, shocked at what the Professor had told her.

"So you admit you have sexual tension issues?" Professor Chord asked lightly, still with the smile plastered on his face.

"Ugh!" She shouted and threw her bag over her shoulder. "You can't be serious!"

"So very." His smile almost seemed cruel as he watched her leave. Kaida reached the door and turned sharply on her heels.

"I'm not coming back." She told him shortly, folding her arms over her chest.

"Tuesday, same time?"

"UGH!"

And with that Kaida stormed out of the room, a flurry of papers in her wake.


End file.
